Legends of the past
by Meredith Notluom
Summary: This is a story about a girl nicknamed Hero after her love for Shakespere. She goes and lives with her Grandmother who is the only one who remembers Edward Scissorhands isn't a legend. Hero then ends up...Hey You are going to have to find out for yourself
1. Default Chapter

Prelude 

            Our story starts with a young lady in her teens. Most people her age would be enjoying a football game between rivaling schools or perhaps enjoying a movie or "hanging out" at the mall. Now this girl either didn't want to enjoy such things, had other things to do besides doing those things, or had no friends to enjoy them with. All of this was true as she was the "new girl" in this strange new town, living with her slightly bizarre grandmother because her parents were off advising some important figurehead on some matter, which frankly didn't matter to her. 

"Hero wake up!" the grandmother shouted up to her granddaughter, "Breakfast is ready!" Helena, preferably known as 'Hero' sat up slowly in her bed and yawned, her long tresses of semi-curly brown hair falling down her back. She ran her fingers lightly over one of her newer painted pictures to make sure it was dry and then ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. When she got there she was greeted by a hyperactive Dalmatian jumping up and licking her face happily.

"Down Cadpig!" Hero ordered her dog merrily. "So Gram, what's for le petit-dejuner?" she asked her grandmother. 

"Some good and healthy BACON An' EGGS!!" the grandmother roared loudly emphasizing the bacon and eggs part. Hero laughed at the kookiness of her grandmother and sat down to eat while her grandma bustled off 

After she finished she went back off to her room to get ready for her first day in the new school. She put on a grey t-shirt with a big red star on the front and a pair of jeans. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the door and sighed a bit worriedly but grabbed her backpack and headed off to school. 

When she arrived at the school, which was very near to the signature suburbia pastel-colored houses. She sat down timidly on a bench outside of the school for the doors to open to let the students in. She watched all of the other High schoolers mingle with their friends. Hero watched them boredly for a few minutes and then began to read Shakespeare. Shakespeare was where she had gotten her nickname from. He had written a play about a female named hero but I'm not going to go into much detail about that after all this is an Edward Scissorhands fan fiction. That reminds me I haven't Introduced him yet have I? Don't worry I'll get to him soon…

Hero made it through the day until lunch without much difficulty. The teachers had introduced her to the classes but other than that not much speaking had been done between her and the other students. At lunch she sat down at this table. Little did she know it was the table where all of the "popular" people ate their lunches. A few minutes after she took a seat a bunch of gorgeous people came marching over, girls with perfect hair and features and guys who most likely belonged to some sports and had just as perfect features. 

"Who're you?" a snooty voice called from somewhere above her head. 

"I'm uh," She swallowed the bite of sandwich she had taken before they came "My name is He- I mean Helena Greenwood" 

"Greenwood?!?" A football player said loudly "You mean you're related to that crazy nutcase old lady who lives on Peach Drive?!" 

"My Grandmother is NOT a crazy nutcase!" She shouted at him her green eyes ablaze  

The first girl spoke up "Yes she is she is the only one who thinks that myth 'Edward Scissorhands' exists!"

Hero just sat there not knowing what to say after that. She didn't know if she believed the stories her grandmother had told her about Edward Scissorhands or not. So instead she just got up in a huff and marched off to the benches outside with the laughter of the kids following her.

Hero somehow managed to get through the school day with the thought that this Edward Scissorhands May be real but may not be. She walked home and threw her backpack on the couch and decided to ask her Grandmother about this odd character.  


	2. The story Unveiled

            "GRANDMA!!!!"  She shouted through the house as soon as she walked in the door. 

            "I'm in the garden, Brussels Sprout!!" The grandmother called back

            Hero marched back to the garden where her grandmother happened to be "I hate it when you call me Brussels Sprout," she said sitting down in the grass diagonal from her grandmother. "Hey Gram, Can you tell me the story about Edward Scissorhands?"

            "'Course I can tell you the story about Edward Scissorhands I witnessed it you know!"

            "Yeah I know Grammy," She said impatiently, "so tell me what happened."

            "Well it all started when Mrs. Boggs went up to that big hill over yonder where you can see the house up there," She pointed past a bunch of houses where there was indeed a large house on top of a tall hill, "She was trying to sell makeup. Why she thought someone was living in that house I'll never know. Anyway she found Edward and brought him back down to her place where he stayed and cut lovely topiaries out of all the shrubberies. They are all grown out now. Nothing can be seen of them anymore since all of the people thought he robbed the richest house in the neighborhood. So before he got his bad reputation he was quite a well-known hair stylist. But poor Edward fell in love with Mrs. Boggs' Daughter Kim; she used to babysit me, so she was the one who asked Edward to rob the house of her boyfriend so they could buy themselves a car. Edward got caught and he went to jail for a day. After that his reputation went downhill because the whole town thought he was a good guy gone bad. He was making an ice sculpture when Kim's boyfriend made him slash her hand. He thought it was Edwards fault so he chased Edward off. Then Edward tried to save Kim's little brother who was in the way of a drunk driver but everyone thought he was attacking that kid. Edward ran back to his house up on that hill and then Edward killed that crazy boyfriend of hers." Grandma sighed "That's what happened to that poor boy he was quite a looker too" She grinned "not too much older than you were at the time…" Grandma winked at Hero

            "Grandma!" Hero said sounding alarmed at that last comment. The grandmother just chuckled and went on pulling out an eggplant which she had growing in abundance in the garden. "Well thanks for the story Gram. I think I need to go do my homework now." Hero stood up dusted the dirt off her pants and went to her room. She sat at her desk with a pencil in her mouth. She seemed to be thinking hard about Edward. She gazed outside her window at the hill where Edward had lived. Hero had always considered the hill to be a bit oddly placed as if it was brought from a different place, like a haunted graveyard or something because the grey-black hill clashed greatly with the pastel colors of Suburbia. 

            Hero jumped as a cold wet nose touched her hand "Aah! Oh its just you Cadpig" she said taking a deep breath to bring her heart rate back down to normal from the surprise her runt of a Dalmatian had given her. "Don't _do_ that Pig." Hero said stroking Cadpig's silky ears. "I wonder if he's still up there…" she trailed off letting that thought hang for a while. "I'm tired" she said suddenly. It was a bit late but too early for her normal bed-time. She pulled on her pajamas that had rainbow colored stars on them and rolled into bed. Hero had an uneasy rest that night all because of Edward Scissorhands. 

The next morning Hero awoke, feeling just as sleepy as she had the previous night. She went downstairs with a bit of a sleepy swagger as she sat down in at the kitchen table. This morning her grandmother was out most likely walking Cadpig. She yawned and poured herself a bowl of cereal and began crunching on it when she realized she forgot to do her chemistry homework. Hero hastily finished her breakfast and got dressed leaving for school. Hopefully she could finish it there. 

She jogged to school. No one was there yet. Perfect. She sat there hastily finding what elements were in what compounds. She wrote down her last element name when the popular kids came up in their little "pack." She heard them before they even turned the corner to the school as a result of their natural talkative-ness "Oh no…" she murmured to herself as they turned the corner. 

"Look!" One girl called out in mock delighted-ness "Its Helena Green-_weird,"_ her, along with all her cronies erupted into gales of laughter. Hero looked at them maliciously and then stood up and strode over to them. 

"You know if I were you, I wouldn't be making fun of me." 

"Oh?" The football player said with a laugh, "And why might that be?"

"Because I've got connections" Hero said sounding almost like one of the preps.

"Ooh she has 'connections,'" another girl, evidently the football player's girlfriend, said mockingly. The others erupted into gales of laughter once again but Hero didn't back down as any other person might have done in a situation like this. 

"Oh you laugh?" She asked with a bit of a regal air. "Well you won't be laughing much longer." She added threatening them then she walked away amid the laughter once again erupting behind her. 


	3. The house on the hill

In Gym, the class had to partner up with each other for volleyball. As usual Hero was left without a partner. Now that she was the "new girl" and no one really knew her except for the popular people who, as you know, taunted her like there was no tomorrow.  Anyways, Hero stood idly with a volleyball in her hands watching the other kids toss and hit the balls. Then this really tall, strong looking guy, with brown hair and blue eyes (you can probably guess how good-looking he was ha ha) ran up to the gym teacher with a pass as he was late. The teacher nodded and pointed over to Hero apparently telling him to work with her. The last thing Hero wanted was to work with a person who would most likely make fun of her like everyone else who was like him did. She then pretended she was doing fine all by herself. 

The guy came over. "Hey, um the teach told me to work with you with volleyball…" 

"Alright then I suppose." Hero replied sounding bored. 

"Er yeah," he said "I'm Chad by the way" He said throwing the ball up and setting it. 

"I'm Hero" She said absentmindedly then she realized what she had said. The last thing she wanted was for this Chad guy to be telling the popular kids about her silly nickname. "I'm Helena" She said immediately afterwards. Apparently he wasn't paying attention to her because he was facing the other direction looking like he was showing off. "Figures…" She said to herself. She then ran over and practiced the skills with him in silence. 

After gym was over she went to lunch (Hey I'm skipping around her schedule here! It would be really dull if I had to explain all of her earlier periods) and sat down at a lonely table near the window. She couldn't go outside as it had begun to rain. Then once again the popular kids want and sat down a table away from her. They didn't bother to keep their voices down at all. She was chewing on a carrot thoughtfully not exactly caring about what they had to say but was thinking more about Edward.  She then heard Chad talking about their gym class

"I had to be partner with that girl over their" He said nodding over to her

"Oh that Helena Greenwood girl?" said a girl named Lindy in a snooty voice, "She's really weird. I mean her Grandmother fully believes in Edward Scissorhands. I mean come on! How could a guy survive with scissor hands? It would be impossible! You know I bet she believes in him too. Believing in Edward is like believing in Santa Clause." 

"Hey! Santa is my dawg yo!" another boy said. (His name was Jason) The table started laughing really hard. 

"Yo that Helena girl is kinda cute especially with those two pigtails on the sides of her head" Chad said laughing again after he said so. The table once again laughed really hard. 

Hero stood up not being able to control her temper any more. She marched right over to their table and stood there with a look on her face that showed she had quite an attitude. The popular kids stopped laughing but looked as if they wanted to burst out again. "You know it isn't very nice making fun of people behind their backs…" She trailed off ending in a sly smile that would have made the Grinch jealous "You know what? I think I'm going to go now. Please, continue your conversation" She then slid out of the cafeteria quickly. The first person she saw was this nerdy kid from the computer club. "Hey," She said to him "You think you could help me with something to get back at the preps?" 

"Um sure…" he replied sort of surprised at the question 

"Ok first could you…I dunno, spread a rumor about them?" 

"Er ok but why?" 

"Haven't you ever been taunted by them? I have and it someone needs to put them in check" 

"Well yeah… But why can't you do it?" Because I have something very big planned to show them up but it can't happen until the Science Fair. Until then we should get them a bit stirred up" She said slyly 

"Alright then I'll get on it!" then the kid hurried off

***

The rest of the day passed with ease. Hero even got a pretty good grade on that homework she did that morning. She hurried home grabbed her sketchbook, (she was an artist after all) picked up her bike and began to ride toward the hill despite the lightly falling rain. She went around the town instead of through it in order to avoid most of the people. When she got to the foot of the hill she looked up at the house on the top. "Well here goes nothing…"  She then started up the hill. 

When Hero got to the top she hopped off her bike and went past the old gate and the trees blocking the house. She stopped in the front garden looking at it in awe. It was an almost enchanting sort of place with topiaries of all sorts of creatures. But in the center of the garden was a topiary of a hand surrounded with flowers. Hero stared a moment at the hand with her head sort of tilted but then went forward to the house. When she got up to the front door, or what she thought was the front door, she stood there wondering what she should do. She had considered knocking but then she thought it might scare him off, if he was really still up here that is. Hero finally decided to just walk on in. 

The inside of the house was rather grey and drab compared to the front yard and looked even more so since it was rather grey outside. She walked around slowly taking the whole area in. there were the remnants of what looked like a conveyor belt of some sort and other forms of machinery. Then she saw a big stair case and decided to climb it. She went up quickly and almost silently to the top. When she finally got to the top she found herself in a large loft-like area. It was completely empty except for an inset in the wall that looked like a fireplace but it had a bed of some sort in it with a bunch of newspaper clippings of random things mostly involving what people managed to do with their hands. In the roof was a really big hole along with a hole in the window. She walked around staring up at the hole when she heard a sound a lot like the sound made when someone sharpened a knife with something metal or large metal scissors moving back and forth without cutting anything. 

Hero turned and saw a figure in the shadows, its scissors gleaming in the light. She stood surprised for a moment then spoke. "Hello, you're Edward Scissorhands I presume?" 


End file.
